


Angel Of Music

by GalaxiesandStars



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Gen, Murder, Passion, Sarah is 21, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesandStars/pseuds/GalaxiesandStars
Summary: When a mysterious figure haunts the London Opera House, Sarah finds herself dangerously drawn to the dark side of music.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Opera Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Opera House receives its new management, a fatal incident could end it all before its even begun.

The sun bathed the intricate foundations of the opera house in its light. The building itself stood the test of time as it had survived every disaster in history. It was Victorian architecture at its finest. Pillars adorned with music notes, carved from marble. Steps so polished, it reflected the sun. Cold swirls of air enveloped the building as nesting birds seeked shelter from the harsh wind. The cleaning lady was engaged in battle with the leaves that kept intruding on her territory. She wielded her broom with all her might to defeat the enemy but it always bested her. After spending hours, she conceded defeat and went back inside to carry on with her duties.

The reception area was extragavant indeed. To her left, there was the reception desk with the ticket just beside it. Both desks were oak, stained to bring out the natural grain of the wood. The receptionist was a young girl of 23, fresh out of university. She fitted in well among the staff with her kind and caring personality. If only Eliza was like that, she thought. Eliza De Lamine was the Opera House's diva. Although she had a voice of an angel, her personality left a lot to be desired. Her flame red hair matched her temper. Her eyes flashed green with envy whenever the manager introduced a new girl to the chorus line, as she loathed the fact that they were more younger and prettier than she was. 

No one could ever replace her as she was the star. Anyone who dared to cross her would get a fireball aimed their way. Many of the cast thought it quite apt that she was a firewielder. When she lost her temper, her hair became fire, glowing and burning bright. She had earned the reputation of 'The Destructive Diva.' Even her lover, Edward feared her. He was the Opera's leading tenor. He was a tall, slender man who was down to earth, which matched his element. His obsidian hair was shaped with an undercut. His blue eyes shone like sapphires in the light. It was no wonder that most of the chorus girls fancied him. Despite her many flaws, he deeply loved Eliza. Yes, she was egotistical, haughty and thought she was God's gift to the world. But, underneath all that, was a woman who had deep insecurities as a result of her troubled childhood.

Together, along with the manager Mr Riven, shows were sold out every night and the fame of the Opera House became worldwide. However, the successes were marred by tragedy. For the past few years, accidents happened over the Opera House. Lights falling of their own accord, echoes throughout the halls, the feeling that they were being watched. For the last two shows, not as many people flooded the stands as rumours spread of the haunted reputation of the House. As a result of this, the financial situation was taking a real beating. With Mr Riven retiring as well, everything was taking a turn for the worse.

Alena's duties involved helping clients with enquiries, bookings and staff appointments. As the chorus girls came in for rehearsals for this evening's performance of Hannibal, she noticed Sarah and Aurora chatting away happily. Those two were like sisters. They were inseparable. Both gave her a wave as they walked past. She reciprocated the gesture. She hoped that the stands would be packed this evening as everyone involved had their jobs on the line. If these misfortunes continued to occur, the staff, and the Opera House would be ruined.

....

**"HANNIBAL COMMMMMEEEEEEEESSSSSS!"**

The harmonious voices echoed throughout the theatre as the rehearsal reached its climax. Eliza and Edward were centre stage as always. The chorus girls were in their ending poses as their dance had finished. The manager, Mr Riven arrived on stage with two other men. One was quite tall, with broad shoulder. Middle aged. his green eyes shone, like emeralds. His white moustache was turned up at the ends. His silver curls adorned his face beautifully. His appearance earned a few whispers from the chorus girls as they stood to take a break. A stern look from Madame Noire soon put the whispers to rest. An ex ballerina due to a foot injury, Madame Noire looked after the girls as if they were her own.

Fair but firm, she was a motherly figure to the girls as most had run away from home or were orphans. The other fellow on the opposite side of Mr Riven earned a few giggles from the girls but a clip round the ear from Madame put that to rest as well. He was quite short but slim. His once dark hair was developing a white tinge. Only one eye was opened as he lost the other to glaucoma. Of course, if society dictated, he had a glass one so not to scare others. his goatee was wild and a bit unkempt but he preferred it that way. He too was middle aged but slightly younger than his colleague.

**"So, everyone. For some weeks, there has been talk about my retirement. I am saddened to say that this is true."**

There were sighs and some tears as everyone took in the news. Sarah and Aurora especially as they saw him as the father they never had. Sarah looked over to Eliza, who was smirking. It greatly uneased her.

**"However, it is my pleasure to introduce the new managers of the Opera House. Mr Samuel Langston and Mr Benedict Smythe."**

The performers applauded as the two bowed. Mr Riven turned to them.

**"Good luck, gentlemen. If you need me, I shall be in Penzance."**

Mr Riven didn't show it but he was heartbroken at leaving his beloved Opera House. There was some content as he knew that Langston and Smythe would do an excellent job. He left the stage to head home and make the first steps towards a new life near the coast, with his darling Annie. Langston and Smythe were looking at the Chorus girls with such awe. They had never seen such talent before. Madame smiled as she walked to them with her head held high.

**"We take exceptional pride in our ballet, monsieurs."**

**"I can see why, Madame. You must be very proud of them."**

**"Especially that blonde angel!"**

**"My daughter, Monsieur Smythe. Aurora Noire."**

**"What about this raven haired beauty? No relation, of course?"**

**"That, Monsieur Langston is Sarah Williams. She has very promising talent, Monsieur. Very promising."** ****

**"Sarah Williams?! Not Luna Williams's daughter?!"** ****

**"Her only child. Orphaned at 7 when her mother was sadly taken from us. Has lived and trained here ever since."**

**"Orphan, you say?"**

Madame Noire stopped in her tracks and turned sharply to the gentlemen. She knew exactly what they were implying. Even though Sarah was of age, she deserved to be with someone her own age, rather than someone old enough to be her father. Her cold, unfeeling stare sent shivers down the spines of the men, showing that she was a force to be reckoned with.

**"I think of her as a daughter also."**

Langston and Smythe got the message loud and clear. Not wishing to make an enemy of Madame, they swiftly made their way to centre stage so that they could see what the other performers could do.

**"Right then. As Mr Smythe and I would like to see your rehearsal, perhaps Madame would sing us an aria from Act 3?"**

**"But of course, if my managers command it. Maestro, if you please."**

The Maestro tapped his stand to bring the orchestra to attention. Eliza moved forward as to minimise interupptions while she was singing. The opening chords of 'Think of Me' filled the room. It was a beautiful piece. As Eliza began to sing, Sarah noticed someone else in the wings. A young man with bright blue eyes and with his chocolate brown hair tied up with a velvet black ribbon. He was wearing a sharp black suit that was tailored to his body. At first, Sarah didn't recognise him but, the more she looked at him, the more familiar he became.

It was her childhood friend, Christian Le Beaufort, the Count of Breawater. He spent most of his years staying with her and her mother at their country house in Yorkshire. Many of her happiest memories were with him. It had been 14 years since she saw him last. He hadn't changed a bit. In the midst of the song, the ropes holding up the background were being cut by an unknown figure. As the last thread was sliced, the background fell on top of Eliza, inciting screams and gasps from the performers. 

**"Get this bloody thing off me!"**

Eliza's attendants freed her from the cloth prison; one of which was healing her scrapes and slight bruises with Cura. Both Langston and Smythe rushed to her to see if she was alright. To the wings, Madame Noire saw a note falling from above. Going back to the stage, she saw that Eliza's hair was slowly turning into fire, indicating that she wasn't in the best of moods.

**"Madame, these things do happen."**

Langston was doing his best to appease the Diva, but, by the ferocity of the flames emanating from her hair, it wasn't working.

**"These things do happen?!"**

Her locks became more and more intense, leading people to step away from her in case they got burnt. Her eyes were like embers and stared disgustedly at Langston.

**"FOR THE LAST 3 FUCKING YEARS, THESE THINGS HAVE BEEN HAPPENING! THAT USELESS PIECE OF SHIT THAT'S JUST LEFT DID NOTHING TO STOP THIS!"**

Eliza could feel herself about to explode, which she didn't want to do. She breathed in deeply and out through her nose. The intensity died down a little, but her hair still flickered.

**"Unless you stop this, sirs. I will not be singing here ever again. Edward, let's go. Bye bye, everyone. Good luck getting an audience tonight without me!"**

With that, Eliza, Edward and her entourage took their leave, Langston and Smythe looked at each other in horror. Eliza was irreplaceable. 

**"Monsieurs, I have a letter from the Opera Ghost."**

**"Opera Ghost?! Man alive, you're all mad."**

**"He welcomes you to his Opera House."**

**"HIS Opera House?!"**

**"And orders that you continue to leave Box 5 empty for his use. And, also to remind you that his salary is due."**

**"SALARY?! WHY DOES A 'GHOST' NEED A BLOODY SALARY FOR?"**

**"Monsieur Riven used to give him £50,000 a month. Perhaps you can give him more now that the Count is your main patron."**

Christian appeared from the shadows and made his way on stage, earning bows and curtseys from the performers. He reciprocated the gesture, making slight eye contact with Sarah.

**"With all due respect, Madame Noire. I was hoping to announce it this evening. However, we have appeared to have lost our main star. It seems that we would have to cancel."**

**"CANCEL?!"**

Langston and Smythe shouted in unison. That would mean refunding a full house. First day of the job and it was already a disaster. Overwhelmed by the stress of it, Smythe fainted to the floor, sending a slight tremble through the floorboards. Madame Noire rushed to him with some smelling salts. It was clear that their future was hanging by a thread, unless some sort of miracle were to happen. 


	2. Think of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the prospect of closure imminent, Madame Noire has a idea that could save the show. That is, if she can convince the managers that it's worth a shot.

The stage was the centre of a disaster. With the star of the show gone, the prospects of the show opening tonight were bleak. Langston was trying to bring Smythe round as he fainted due to shock. Aurora and Sarah were sitting on the floor as they were exhausted as they had been on their feet all day. Most of the other performers had gone out for some fresh air or a cigarette break while Smythe was out of action. Sarah took out her dancer's accessory out of her hair as it was giving her a bad neck. She rolled it from side to side to ease the tension. Aurora was casting Cure on her ankle as she had a slight sprain that occurred a week before.

**"So, how do you know the Count, Sarah?"**

**"Before my mother died, we had a house in the country. You could say we were childhood sweathearts."**

**"I can see why. He's gorgeous."**

Both glanced at Christian, who was pathering around the stage, trying to think of a solution. In the midst of his thoughts, his phone rang. When he had finished talking, he went to Madame Noire, saying that he had to leave on urgent business. He left rather in a hurry, so it must have been an urgent matter. Eventually, Smythe was aroused from his slumber. He requested that everyone be brought back to the stage. Aurora dashed to get the others. Within a few moments, everyone was reunited.

**"It seems that there won't be a show as we have lost our main star! A full house, Samuel. We have to refund a full house!"**

Smythe got out his hankerchief as sweat was forming upon his brow. He knew he shouldn't be getting like this as he was going against doctor's orders. Having had a heart attack before, his doctor warned him against any unnecessary stress. So much for taking it easy.

**"Sarah could sing it, sir."**

**"What, a chorus girl?! Don't be absurd."**

**"She's been having lessons from a great teacher."**

**"Oh? Who?"**

Sarah stepped forward so that she was standing next to Madame Noire. At 21 years of age, she was truly a beauty. Her long raven haired at the sides tied up behind her head. Her mint green eyes showed youthful determination and a passion to do her work well. She was the complete opposite of Eliza. Her elements was water and light, making her one of few to wield two. Her build was very slender and petite. Her costume, like all dancers, was quite figure hugging. The bodice, in ruby reds and greens, held her voluptuous chest, with the top of her cleavage just showing to capture the allure of the audience. Both Langston and Smythe agreed that she was beautiful, but weren't sure whether she was the one. 

**"I don't know his name, Sir."**

**"Let her sing, monsieur. I have great faith in her."**

**"Well, I don't see why not. Alright."**

Sarah could feel her hands getting damp and her breathing was becoming out of sync. She only sang in her room by herself, never in front of a crowd. Madame Noire sensed this and took her by the hand. Giving Sarah a reassuring look, she guided her to the centre, She stepped away from her, but remained a few metres from her so that she could encourage her.

As the Maestro organised the orchestra to play the piece, Smythe couldn't shake the uneasy feeling.

**"Samuel, this isn't doing my nerves any good."**

**"Oh, but she is beautiful."**

As Sarah began to sing, everything stood silent. The way she sang was more powerful and passionate than anything Eliza did. Sarah's voice was more mellow and delicate, not harsh like glass. A tear fell from Madame's eyes as the lyrics were striking a chord with her. It reminded her of the happy times she had with Aurora's father before he passed away. Langston and Smythe had their mouths agape once they heard how dulcet her tone was. They became overjoyed that the show could go on. It was the start of a new career for Sarah.

...

The auditorium was full to the brim with patrons, socialites and nobility, eager to see the new singer. Sarah was a vision in white. Silver stars were embedded in her dress and entwined in her hair. Everyone was stunned to hear her sing, making it a welcome change to the one before. As she reached the cadenza, Christian was astounded by her voice and her appearance. Then it hit him.

**"Can it be..can it be Sarah?"**

As the crowd applauded her and threw flowers on the stage, Sarah felt her confidence soar as all her hard work had led up to this. She bowed gracefully then exited to the right. She made her way to the shrine of her mother, where she would go for peace and quiet, and also to pray for her. Going down the windy stairs, she took great care as one wrong move could injure her severely.

The shrine to her mother was quite simple. There was a small photo of her within an old candelabra. Candles surrounded it, having shrunken down to a smaller size, indicating that they were lit often.

**"Brava, brava. Bravissima."**

The echo sent a chill down her spine. She knew that her teacher was proud of her and pleased that she was able to share her talent with the world.

**"Sarah?**

**Sarah?!"**

**"Sarrraaaah."**

Aurora came down the steps and walked towards Sarah. She was still in her ballet costume as she wanted to see Sarah as soon as her piece was finished. The sunlight engulfed them both in a soft glow. Aurora knelt alongside her friend, who was shocked at what had happened.

**"So. This is where you have been hiding? You were amazing. I just wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?"**

**"When your mother brought me here to live, Aurora, whenever I came here alone to light a candle for my mother, a voice came from above. Every night, in my dreams, he was always there. You see, my mother always told me that, if anything happened to her, she would send someone to protect me. An angel of music."**

**"Do you think that the spirit of your mother is teaching you?"**

**"Who else, Aurora?"**

Sarah blew out the candle then stood up, brushing away the dust from her dress. She linked arms with Aurora, who led her back up the stairs. Little did they know that they were being watched.

A shadowy figure saw them ascending the stairs. With a flick of his wrist, he summoned a dark mist that would act as his eyes and ears. He gave it instructions to keep out of sight. With orders given, the mist went after the girls but its main focus was Sarah. The figure smiled as the object of his desire was doing well than he hoped. He would do anything in order for her to succeed.

Even if it meant murder...

....

The gala was in full swing. Many patrons thanked Langston and Smythe for a wonderful performance and their choice of singer. Both men were over the moon of how well the night went. The Count was very pleased indeed. If they kept producing performances, such as the one tonight, he was more than happy to give them full backing. He was on his way to meet Sarah, when he was accosted by Langston and Smythe.

**"Ah, my dear Count. I think we've made the discovery of the century with Miss Williams."**

**"Perhaps we could arrange her to meet you, sire."**

**"I appreciate the offer, gentlemen but i would prefer to make this visit unaccompanied. Good evening."**

With a confident stride, he made his way to Sarah's room with his head up high. He saw a mirror a few metres away from her door. He stopped in front to check himself out.

_Christian, you handsome devil. With your sharp cheekbones and illustrious eyes. You make the girls go crazy._

He was making different poses in the mirror, making sure he looked gorgeous from every angle. Continuing on his route, he picked a bunch of flowers from the vases near the door. Holding himself in the proper position, he knocked on the door.

**"Come in."**

He did as the occupant commanded. Sarah's room smelled of the most fragant blooms for her many admirers. This irked Christian slightly but placed it to the back of his mind for now. Sarah looked at him and smiled.

**"Christian!"**

**"Hello Sarah. So lovely to see you again."**

**"Do you remember the picnics by the sea?"**

**"Your mother singing the most beautiful melody."**

**"Indeed. I miss her terribly."**

**"You sang like an angel tonight."**

**"Why thank you. It's because of the Angel of Music."**

**"Angel of Music?"**

**"Yes. The spirit that my mother sent."**

**"Are you alright, Sarah?"**

By the look on Christian's face, Sarah knew that he thought that she had taken leave of her senses. He could think what he wants. She didn't care. Whoever the Angel was, it was helping her. And that was good enough for her.

**"I'm not making it up."**

**"Oh, no doubt."**

The condescending tone went straight through her. He never used to be like that. He was always supported her, no matter what. However, she would put up with it as he was the main patron after all.

**"Come now, get dressed. We go to supper."**

**"I can't. The Angel is very strict."**

**"Really? Who is he to tell you what to do, that's if he even exists? Besides, I'm sure you can spare a few hours."**

**"I can't."**

Christian wasn't listening to her excuses anymore. He thought it a ploy just to get out of spending time with him and the other patrons. No matter.

**"You must change, Sarah. I'll order my carriage. 5 minutes, my dear."**

**"Christian, wait!"**

He slammed the door, leaving her alone in the room. What the hell has gotten into him? She conceded that she had to go otherwise he wouldn't be very happy with her. Heading towards the wardrobe, she began to go through her clothes to see what would be suitable. Unbeknownst to her, the mist, and the shadowy figure had heard everything. Rage filled his heart. How dare that jumped up little shit talk to her like that? He was outside her door. Casting an enchantment, he locked it from the outside. It was time for him to reveal himself to his protegee.


	3. Our Strange Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sarah decides what to do, she meets her tutor in the flesh.

Dresses were strewn all over the place. They were an array of colours, from pinks and blues, to purple and reds. Even though she should have been focusing at the task at hand, Sarah couldn't stop thinking about Christian. He was just so condescending. What happened to him must have been quite severe. He was a far cry from the sweet young boy she chased across the beach in her youth. Knowing that she didn't have long before Christian came, she selected a dark blue dress with a diamond ornament on the waist. It was slim lined with a sweetheart neckline. 

_It will do._

Styling her hair in an updo, she applied the music note clasp to hold her hair in place. In the mirror she didn't see herself, she saw her mother. In all honesty, she didn't know what had happened to her mother. One day, she just wasn't there anymore. At first they thought that she was missing. But Sarah couldn't shake the feeling that something awful had occurred. As she was painting her lips with her mother's favourite colour of lipstick, the candles in her room mysteriously went out, leaving her in partial darkness except from the light of her vanity mirror. 

**"What an insolent fool, who dares to bask in your glory!"**

The booming voice scared Sarah out of her wits. Frightened, she made her way to the door but she couldn't unlock it. She was trapped.

**"This young suitor, who thinks he knows all."**

**"Angel, is that you? I hear you, pray speak."  
**

**"My dear Sarah, that boy doesn't understand you at all."  
**

**"No, he doesn't. Enter at last, Master."  
**

**"Very well, child. Look in the mirror for I am there inside."  
**

The shadowy figure appeared in the walled mirror. Sarah could see him stepping out from behind it. He was a man of slim build dressed all in black. Underneath his batlike cape, there was a blouse with a few buttons undone, allowing Sarah to glimpse at his prominent neckline. Around his neck was a triangular amulet which slightly shimmered. The trousers hugged his muscular legs and they were a little snug in _that_ area. Sarah could feel herself blushing at him, allowing sensual thoughts to cloud her mind. She pushed them away as she thought of the relationship between them as strictly tutor-pupil.

The one thing that caught her eye was his appearance. His blond hair had streaks of blue and purple within them. Half his face was covered by an ornate Venetian mask; black with gold symbols. His eyes captured her the most. One was blue; the colour of the sea. The other was violet, like crushed lavender. His elegant hands were hidden by black leather gloves. He extended his hand out to her.

**"I am your Angel of Music, Sarah. Come to the Angel of Music."**

Unknown to either of them, Christian was outside to collect Sarah. He tried the door but to no avail.

**"Sarah, who's in there with you?!"**

Sarah, entranced by the Angel's appearance slowly moved towards him.

**"I am your Angel of Music."**

**"Sarah. Sarah! Open the damn door!"**

Taking the Angel by the hand, Sarah allowed him to lead her to the dark depths below. Christian handled the doorknob with all his might but it wouldn't budge. Over his dead body would someone else be permitted to have her. 

...

Everything around her was in a shroud of darkness. The only thing she could see was the torch carried by the Angel. She couldn't quite believe that she had met the voice that had guided her all along. There was no denying that he was a looker but she was afraid to let him know her true feelings. As the light glanced over the walls, she saw ornate carvings and gargoyles that appeared to be watching her.

**"In sleep, you sang to me. In my dreams, you came."**

**"That's right, my dear. Your mother sent me, to look after you in times of need."**

**"I'm glad. There have been times where I've felt weak, where I felt that I had to go against your teaching, like this evening."**

**"It's quite alright, Sarah. You're a young woman, you know your own mind. I don't want you to feel that I'm constricting in what you do and don't do. I just want what's best for you."**

**"I know, Angel."**

**"There's no need for formalities, call me Jareth."**

**"Jareth? An unusual name."**

**"It is. Unique, like myself."**

Coming towards a long corridor, Sarah came across the most beautiful white stallion. Jareth helped her to mount her steed. Grabbing the horse's reins, he led Sarah further into the catacombs. Her head turned towards her tutor. In the torchlight, he looked even more mysterious, as if he came from another world. She sensed that he had magical abilities like her. She didn't know what they were or what level he was at. 

**"If you don't mind my asking, do you have any magic?"**

**"Of course. I control darkness, have telepathy and telekinesis. How about you, my dear?"**

**"I control light."**

**"How intriguing. It makes you and I polar opposites."**

**"It would seem so."**

The steed stopped in its tracks. Opposite it was a vast lake, with unknown depth. In the dim light, it could have been mistaken for a void. Jareth placed his hands around Sarah's delicate waist, lifting her down from the saddle. Near the water's edge was a black gondola with rose carvings on the sides and at the front. Jareth got in first, to steady the boat. Gently clasping her hand, he helped Sarah into the vessel, suggesting that she sat in the middle to balance it out.

Pushing off with the rowing oar, he steered the boat towards his lair. The water was calm, giving the ride a serene and peaceful quality. They travelled in silence as neither knew what to say, allowing themselves to get lost in the moment.

**"Sarah?"**

**"Yes, Jareth?"**

**"Would you sing for me?"**

**"Of course."  
**

Sarah began to sing, describing Jareth as being like a Phantom that only exists in her mind. Her voice was so exquisite to Jareth. He felt as if he could listen to her forever. As the song reached its end, Jareth wanted to hear her sing a high note.

**"Sing, my Angel."**

Sarah did as she was commanded and, taking a deep breath, created a high octave.

**"Sing for me!"**

Sarah went even higher and held it for as long as she could. The boat was at its final destination. As they ran ashore, Sarah stopped in order to give her voice a rest or else she would lose it. Jareth leapt from the boat and pulled it further aground. The cape became free from its master and rested on a nearby chair. With a click of his fingers, the lair itself glowed with the most fervent light. Sarah could see Jareth much more clearly. 

**"I have** **brought you here, to sweet music's throne. When I first heard you sing, Sarah. I needed you with me to serve me, to sing for my music."**

Jareth took Sarah's hand and escorted her off the boat. She couldn't believe how ethereal Jareth's realm looked. Dark wisps were in a lantern, providing an eerie glow. An intricate organ was the centrepiece. To the left was a oak desk and a chair cushioned with red velvet. She saw a letter that were carefully placed in a pile, sticks of wax and a seal stamp. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a small area that was hidden away with a sheer curtain. 

**"You know that you are always welcome here."**

**"I am?"**

**"Yes."**

Out of his pocket, Jareth produced a pendant. Hanging by a thick black chain, the black opal stone was glistening in the light. Sarah thought it look gorgeous. Jareth approached her and went around, placing the pendant around her neck. She could feel his warm breath against her skin. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he moved so that he was to the side of her. 

**"Whenever you're in trouble, all you need to do is tap the stone and it will bring you here to safety. Ok?"**

**"Ok."**

With their faces inches away from each other, Sarah was feeling out of sorts. On the one hand, she was eternally grateful to Jareth for teaching her. On the other, she didn't know him at all and was afraid of letting her guard down.

**"You're safe here, Sarah. However, I do understand your fears."**

**"You do?"**

**"I do."**

Jareth raised Sarah's hand to his lips, kissing them softly. His eyes met hers. It was easy to get lost in them. They were warm and kind, but had a tone of menace too.

**"I would do anything to help you succeed, Sarah. Anything at all."**

**"I have no doubt you will. I will try my best too."**

**"I'm glad. All you have to do is to try to let your darker side give in. Never be afraid of it."**

Jareth guided Sarah to a section of the wall where there was a statue. Peeling back the curtain, Sarah discovered that it was a mannequin of her in a wedding dress. Overwhelmed with shock, she collapsed in Jareth's arms. Jareth then lifted her, carrying her to his sleeping quarters. Using his telekinesis to push the cover back, he placed her carefully onto the bed. Seeing how angelic she appeared in the glow, he kissed her tentatively on the forehead.

**"You alone can make my song take flight, and help me make the music of the night...."**


	4. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Opera House in panic over Sarah's disappearance, a series of notes leaves the occupants concerned as the Opera Ghost gives them a warning.

Whispers dispersed throughout the Opera House, especially through the residence halls. Was the pressure too great that she ran away or did something of ill omen befall her? Aurora could hear the others gossiping and had a good mind to silence them by telekinetically shutting their mouths. She knew Sarah well enough to know that she wouldn't just run away. Something must have happened to her as it was the only reasonable explanation. The girls were saying that perhaps Eliza had done her in as she was jealous of her singing ability. Even though Aurora knew what a bitch Eliza was, she knew that she wasn't capable of such a thing. She laid crosslegged on her bed, staring at the window, wondering where Sarah was. Hopefully she was somewhere safe.

The others sat in a circle around Harry, the stagehand. He was lecherous but his heart was in the right place. He was the lovable rogue of the group, winding everyone up with ghost stories. His blond hair was slicked back by god knows how many handfuls of gel. His blue eyes captured every girl's attraction. Aurora couldn't see it herself but each to their own. He was slightly older than them, about early to mid 30s. Although her mother had chided him for his behaviour, he still continued with it.

**"Yellow parchment is his skin. A black hole serves as the nose that never came to be. You must always be on your guard, my dears, for he will catch with his magical lasso!"**

As he said it, he grabbed a noose and began twirling it above his head. Letting it go, the rope got one of the girls round the waist. He pulled on it so that the girl would come to him. Once close to her, he growled, which made her giggle like a schoolgirl. The door creaked open. Madame Noire was not amused at what she was seeing. She took the girl out of the lasso and told her to sit down. Her icy eyes killed the mood instantly. However, her gaze was solely on Harry.

**"It seems that you never learn, Harry. Time and time again, I've asked you to leave my girls alone and to stop filling their heads with bullshit!"**

**"It was only a bit of fun, Madame. You wanna try it sometime."**

Gasps emanated from the girls. No one in their right mind would dare talk back to Madame. Quicker than a flash, Madame Noire slapped Harry and thrown him against the wall with her mind. The dancers retreated in fear, as they didn't wish to be caught up in her rage.

**"Those who speak of what they know find too late that silence is wise."**

She beckoned the lasso towards her. With a flick of her wrist, she launched it at Harry, who was shaking in fear. 

**"Keep your hand at the level of your eyes, if you want to live."**

Releasing the lasso from around his neck, Madame Noire left, in order to attend to business. Everyone in the room was stunned at what happened. Harry stood up, massaging his neck as the lasso was quite tight. The spectacle taught him a lesson that he wouldn't forget in a hurry.

...

Opening her eyes, Sarah was trying to arouse her body from sleep. However the bed was just too comfortable. She didn't know how long she had been out for but she felt a lot better. Pricking up her ears, she could hear a melody emanating from a music box. Climbing out of the bed, she followed the sound outside to the lair. Turning her head, she looked at Jareth as he was at the organ, composing his latest work. As she walked to him, the melody became louder and louder. Next to the organ was an oak table that had seen better days as bits of it was missing. Standing alone on the top was a gold and onyx music box. It was the most beautiful thing Sarah had ever seen.

The lid was open, allowing Sarah to have a peek inside. There was a mirror on the inside and two figures were spinning around to the music. One looked like Jareth, the other, surprisingly, looked like her. She was wearing a lavish white gown with puffed up sleeves and a silver hair ornament. She was so taken with the music box that she didn't notice Jareth staring at her.

**"Are you feeling alright, Sarah?"**

His words pulled her out of her trance. She felt quite sheepish.

**"Yes, I am thank you. I don't know what got over me."**

**"It's ok. I was just worrying about you."**

Sarah smiled. If only that pighead Christian was more like Jareth. She found him so kind and thoughtful; the complete opposite of that pompous bastard. Her mind was in the grip of curiosity as she pondered as to why Jareth was wearing a mask. With Jareth deep in composition, she went over to him. She couldn't think of a reason for him to wear it. Surely it couldn't be that bad. Her fingers gently caressed his face, with a soft moan coming from his lips. Grabbing the mask gently, she began to pull it off. As the mask loosened, Jareth sensed what she was doing and threw her to the floor.

**"Damn you! DAMN YOU!"**

The mask fell to the ground; Jareth covered his face with his hand. His eyes were blood red and full of anger. He bared his fangs at Sarah, leaving her panic stricken.

**"YOU DEMON! YOU PRYING WITCH!"**

He went to a frosted mirror, and punched it to release his frustrations. Sarah saw the blood flowing from his knuckles. She wanted to help him but she didn't want to make him worse.

**"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE?! IS IT?!"**

Sarah noticed that the candles reflected Jareth's fury as they were burning out of control. Jareth looked at her, all frightened and panicked. How could he be angry at her for just being curious? As he calmed down, the candles did the same. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief as the tension died down.

**"Damn you, curse you."**

Exhausted from his outburst, Jareth sank down to the steps, his back turned away from Sarah. 

**"Can you bear to look at me, Sarah? This monster who burns in Hell. This repulsive, beastly carcass who dreams of being loved. My dear Sarah."**

Sarah was touched by his words. In her mind, his appearance didn't matter as his personality was more than enough. Crawling to him, with mask in one hand, she placed her hand on his shoulder. He held it close and kissed it. Passing the mask to him, Christine looked as Jareth stood up, fixing his mask on firmly. He took her by the hand and lifted her up. 

**"Come. We must return. Those two fools who run my Opera House will be missing you."**

**...**

Everything was in its own place, from performance pamphlets to memento props from productions. It was so much better than the previous owner's as it was pure chaos. Papers scattered everywhere, drawers upturned. Langston was sitting at his desk by the window. He focused on the letter that was on his desk this morning. His head was raw from scratching as he couldn't, for the life of him, understand what the fuck it all meant. Next to him was the morning's paper with the main headline being Sarah's disappearance. The title was 'Mystery of Soprano's Flight'. According to the article, most people suspected that it was foul play.

**"First Eliza, now Sarah. Still, at the least the seats are getting sold. As gossip is worth its weight in gold."**

He sighed. Again the future of the Opera House was at stake if Sarah couldn't be found. If anything happened to her, they would have to find a replacement. His head lifted up, to the sound of rushing footsteps. After a while, Smythe burst open through the door.

**"This is damnable. Will everyone walk out? Utterly damnable."**

**"Benedict, please don't shout. Think about it positively. It's free publicity. "** ****

**"WE HAVE NO CAST."**

Benedict was nearing a tirade but he spotted a letter in Samuel's hand.

**"Oh, I see you have one too."**

**"I'll read it to you:"**

**"Dear Langston,**

**What a beautiful gala, Sarah was, quite literally sublime.**

**We were hardly bereft when Eliza left.**

**She's a disaster,**

**must you cast her,**

**when she is years past her prime?"**

**"I'll read you mine:"**

**"Dear Smythe, just a brief reminder.**

**My salary has not been paid.**

**Send it to the Ghost,**

**by return of post.**

**No one likes a debtor**

**so it would be better**

**if my orders were obeyed."**

Langston lifted himself from his chair and stood next to Smythe, puzzled about these notes. Smythe couldn't believe it. 

**"Who would have the audacity to send this, Samuel?"**

**"Oh, I don''t know. Perhaps someone with a puerile brain."**

**"Well, they're both signed OG."**

**"Who the fuck is he?"**

As they were deep in thought about their predicament, Christian burst through the doors, gasping for air. The redness of his cheeks showed that he had ran a few miles. In his hand was also a note.

**"Where is she?"**

**"You mean Eliza?"**

**"No, you idiot. I mean Sarah. Where is she?"**

Feeling that he was about to collapse from exhaustion, Christian made his way to the side chair and fell on it, trying to get his breath back.

**"Well, how should we know? She just disappeared."**

**"I demand an explanation. Was it not you that sent me this note?"**

**"Of course not."**

**"She's not with you then?"**

**"I'm afraid not, My Lord."**

**"Well then, explain this letter!"**

**"And what is it we have meant to have written?"**

Langston took the note from Christian's hand while Smythe was getting him a glass of water.

**"Do not fear for Sarah. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again."  
**

**"Well, that sounds a tad ominous."**

**"Never mind ominous, the woman I love has been abducted by a madman!"  
  
** The rapid clacking of heels was drawing nearer and nearer. Smythe and Langston were exasperated as they just wanted peace and quiet to sort things out. Christian had a bad feeling about this. Smythe opened the door and put a stop underneath as continuous banging would break the glass. In the doorway appeared Eliza and Edward, both with sour expressions.

**"WHERE IS HE?!"**

**"Ah, Eliza. Welcome back."  
"YOUR PRECIOUS COUNT, WHERE IS HE?"**

Christian stood up, his ears still ringing from Eliza's voice.

**"Will you quit your bellowing, woman, and tell me what's the matter?"**

Eliza was taken aback by his language but concurred that there was no need for her to yell at the top of her lungs.

**"I have a letter. By your reaction, I assume you didn't send it?"**

**"Of course not."  
**

Eliza offered the letter to Christian, who took it from her and started to read it.

**"Your days at the Opera House are coming to an end. Sarah Williams will be singing on you behalf. Should you attempt to replace her, a great misfortune shall occur."**

Everyone looked at each in confusion and amazement.

Surely the threat couldn't be real. Could it?

Out of the corner of her eye, Eliza saw Madame Noire and Aurora standing at the top of the staircase. She also saw a white envelope in her hand. The others followed her gaze to the black-clad steely eyed woman.

**"Sarah has returned."**

Christian, Smythe and Langston let out a big sigh of relief, whereas Eliza looked very incensed.

**"No worse for wear is she?"**

**"Where is she now?"**

**"I thought it wise for her to be alone."**

Aurora stepped forward to speak.

**"She needed rest."**

Christian made his way up the stairs, determined to see her. Madame Noire moved herself to block his way.

**"I'm sorry Monsieur, but she will see no one."**

Dejected, Christian made his way back down the stairs. Smythe and Langston, although happy for Sarah's return, were unsure on how she was feeling.

**"Will she sing?"**

**"Here. I have a note."**

All of them rushed upstairs, clamouring to get the note. However Smythe got to it first.

**"Gentlemen, I have sent several notes to you of the most amiable nature,**

**Outlining on how my Opera House should be run.**

**However, since you have failed to follow my orders thus far,**

**I shall give you one more chance.**

**Sarah has returned to you.**

**I am curious to see how her career should progress.**

**In this evening's production of 'Il Muto',**

**I recommend you put Eliza as the role of Pageboy and Sarah in the role of Countess.**

**The role that Sarah plays calls for charm and appeal,**

**while Eliza's role is silent, which makes my casting, in use for a better term, ideal.**

**I shall be observing from my reserved box.**

**Should you not heed to these instructions,**

**A grave misfortune will fall upon you all.**

**I remain your most loyal servant.**

**O.G"**

Eliza couldn't take any more of this mockery so fire burst from her like a volcano. 

**"WHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT?!"**

**"Darling, please calm down. You'll set off the sprinklers again."**

Recalling how the sprinklers made her look like a drowned rat previously, Eliza calmed down but she was still mad.

**"This is insane! I've trained for Il Muto my whole life and I will not be upstaged by an amateur."**

Smythe and Langston went to either side of her, pushing Edward out of the way.

**"Eliza, you are our star. And always will be. We don't take orders from anyone."**

**"Especially from a 'Ghost'."**

**"Sarah will be the Pageboy and you the Countess."**

**"You're just saying that to make me come back. Come, Edward. We're leaving."**

As the Diva and her lover made their way to the exit, Smythe and Langston were hot on their trail. They flew past them and blocked the entrance. Madame Noire and Aurora looked disappointingly at the sorrowful sight. They should at least give Sarah a chance instead of that old crone. 

**"To scorn his word, beware to those. The Angel sees, the Angel knows."**

The two left to check on Sarah, while Christian tended to more important matters. Edward was trying to move the dynamic duo out the way but they held steadfast against him.

**"Madame, your public needs you."**

**"We need you."**

" **Would you not rather have your darling Sarah?"**

**"Madame, no. The world wants you!"**

**"You're the Prima Donna. First lady of the stage!"**

" **How can you bow out when they're shouting your name?"**

Eliza concurred to what her managers were saying. They were right. She couldn't leave her adoring fans in the lurch. What kind of singer would she be if she did?

**"Very well, my dear managers. I shall return."**

The two men and Edward jumped with joy at the prospect of having Eliza, little realising that they were being watched by Madame Noire. She thought them absolute morons for going against Jareth's wishes. She had a terrible feeling about this.


	5. Il Muto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy befalls the Opera House on the night of Il Muto when Jareth discovers that Langston and Smythe have disobeyed him

Chaos was erupting in the dressing room as everyone was getting ready for tonight's performance. The dancers were helping each other get ready whilst others were busy practicing their lines. Aurora was humming to herself while helping Sarah into her Serafimo costume. Sarah wasn't paying much attention. Her mind was on tonight's performance. She heard about the notes and Eliza coming back from Aurora. She couldn't believe that Langston and Smythe would deliberately go against Jareth. She pleaded with them, saying that he was real and that they should do what he said. They practically laughed in her face, contributing it to stress. 

As Aurora was tying the tearaway skirt around her waist, tears fell down Sarah's face as the fear was all too great.

**"Sarah, what's the matter?"**

Eliza then barged in, dressed in her Countess garb. She shoved into Aurora and Sarah in order to have the mirror for her assistants to do her makeup. Aurora gave her the most dirtiest look known to man.

**"She's probably upset that she wouldn't be in the spotlight tonight. Don't know what she thought, thinking she could ever replace me."**

" **As I recall, Eliza, you left. Saying that you didn't want to come back."**

**"Well, I'm back now. I couldn't leave my adoring fans."**

**"They wouldn't have missed much."**

Eliza came up close to try and intimidate Aurora, but she wasn't having it. The tension could have been cut with a knife.

**"You're just a extra, no one is here to see you. I'M the reason the Opera gets sold every night!"**

**"Well, I think it's time that you were put out to pasture, you old cow!"**

Before the aggression escalated, Langston and Smythe arrived, asking for everyone's full attention. Sarah grabbed a tissue, wiping the tears away. If no one would believe her, that on their hands be it.

**"Now everyone, I'm sure we are all excited to have Eliza back."**

The applause was stifled at first but, at Langston's urging, the entire room clapped, appeasing Eliza.

**"This show will be a success, I can feel it. All I want is for everyone to relax, stay calm and do their best."**

Sarah and Aurora looked at each other with apprehension. They didn't have much faith in the production at all. There was nothing they could do to change it. They would just have to put up with it and pray that nothing bad would happen.

...

So far, Il Muto was going quite smoothly. There was no hiccups on anything. Because of this, Sarah and Aurora relaxed a little and were able to enjoy their roles more. The actors playing the fop, fop#1 and the confidante had the audience in hysterics. Even the girls had trouble to contain themselves. As Edward came on stage for his part, Sarah couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. 

**"DID I NOT INSTRUCT FOR BOX 5 TO BE EMPTY?"**

A loud demonic like voice boomed throughout the Opera House, frightening the audience half to death. As the audience were figuring out what the hell was going on, everyone on stage looked around the top layer of the House. Sarah walked further on stage, to see if she could spot Jareth.

**"It's him."**

Eliza, incensed at this interruption, quickly went out of role.

**"Your part is silent, little toad."**

As the play continued, Harry was up on top, trying to seek out the mysterious figure. After looking through all the nooks and crannys in the eaves, he found nothing. Heading back to watch the performance, he found himself face to face with Jareth.

**"Uh oh."**

**"Uh oh indeed."**

Doing a quick about turn, Harry fled across the decking but Jareth was hot on his heels. He saw Harry climbing the rope stairs. He took flight to catch his prey. Harry shrieked as he witnessed this figure in black, levitating towards him. With a flick of his hand, Jareth threw Harry onto to the wooden planks, holding him there. As he landed, he smirked to see Harry struggling to move.

**"You filthy bastard. You have a adoring wife at home, so why unleash your perverse actions on the girls when their lives are already stressful?!"  
"H-How did you..?"**

**"Oh, I know everything about you, Harry. I can read minds."**

Kneeling next to him, Jareth leaned towards Harry so that his face was etched into his memory.

**"And yours disgusts me. Tell me, do you ever think about the girl who drowned herself because you treated her inhumanly, or the child you killed in a car accident because you didn't see her?"**

Harry's eyes widened with shock. He had spent years trying to forget those incidents and have a peaceful life, and yet, this spectre was dragging it all back up again.

**"I-I swear. I-I didn't mean to. It just happened."**

**"Oh, I'm sure you didn't. However, you could have stopped!"  
**

Reaching out his hand, a noose flew into his grasp. Fashioning it around his foe's neck, he left enough room for Harry to breathe.

**"You're a plague on society. At last those families of those you hurt will be at peace."**

Lifting Harry up like a rag doll, Jareth carried him and held him over the railings. Harry burst out crying, apologising for what he had done and swore that he would never go anywhere near the girls again but it was too late. Jareth let go, allowing Harry to drop to the ground.

The audience was hysterical. Most of them fainted while others headed for the exits in fear for their life. Worried about Sarah, Christian made his way backstage. He found her looking frightened and rushed to her aid.

**"Sarah, are you alright?"**

**"I don't know. But we can't stay here."  
"Of course, come on."**

On center stage, Langston and Smythe were attempting to to bring order back but to no avail. Inside, they too were frightened and full of remorse that they didn't listen to Sarah.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, please try and remain calm! It's simply an accident!"**

...

Sarah and Christian were gazing at the starlit sky, comprehending what had just happened. With Sarah in a vulnerable state, Christian knew that he would try and comfort her. His hand drifted to her and landed on her waist. He pulled her close, his other hand stroking her thigh. However, his advances were reciprocated with a well earned slap. Sarah was shocked, horrified even, at what Christian was suggesting. Fury took hold of her.

**"What the hell was that for?!"**

**"You are unbelievable! Was it you said, that he didn't exist?! HE KILLED HARRY!"**

**"I was just trying to comfort you, my love."**

**"My love?! One of my colleagues was hanged and you think now is the time to get fucking romantic?!"**

**"Well, I thought..."**

**"WELL, YOU THOUGHT WRONG!"**

Sarah stormed off, knowing that if she stayed next to him, he would get something worse than a slap. Getting her breathing back to normal, she started to calm down but she was still mad.

**"I swear to God, Christian. I don't know what the fuck has gotten into you! You're condescending, you think you know best and now taking advantage of me! WELL, I'M NOT FUCKING HAVING IT!"**

**"Sarah, please calm down."**

**"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOUR ATTITUDE NEEDS TO FUCKING CHANGE!"**

**"How dare you shout at me?! You're forgetting who's keeping the House open!"**

Sarah looked at him in disbelief. He was right of course, but she never thought that he would stoop that low. 

**"Apologies, my dear. I don't know what came over me. I'm just worried about you. What happened tonight has made me realize that the threat is real. Which means you need protection. I misread your signals, and I'm sorry."  
**

It wasn't like him to become so sincere but Sarah was giving him the benefit of the doubt. She soon realized that she was maybe a little too harsh. If she held on to resentment, it would stop her from becoming a better person. She would forgive, but never forget.

**"Apology accepted. Now we best get back inside. No doubt the police want statements."  
**

**"Of course."**

Both made their way back to the stage. Even though Sarah didn't see it, Christian was smiling. Everything was going to plan. Soon she would be his bride, whether willingly or not. He didn't see the Opera Ghost as a threat, just an annoyance; nothing for him to worry about.

...

The air grew foul with the stench of blood. Most of the objects within the room was drenched. Mirrors were smashed, chairs and tables were overturned; the place was the scene of a massacre. The walls had blood splatter consistent with being hit with a blunt object; a bronze figurine that laid alongside the corpse. The costumes were stained and scattered throughout. Pictures of herself and many others were torn to shreds, the frames broken into large fragments. One such fragment stood alone in the middle of the victim's chest, having entered between the ribs, plunging itself straight into her heart. Numerous deep and open wounds appeared on her arms, indicating that she was trying to defend herself. Her right leg had severe bruising and evidence that it was broken. Purple mottling was around her neck, with distinct impressions near her voice box. The lower half of her dress had been disturbed, as the skirt was partially torn. Despite her violent end, the victim had a peaceful expression. The light illuminated an carving next to the door. It had been done with a sharp knife, as the cut as it went through the paper was clean. It wasn't a name but two initials:

O.G


	6. The Curtain Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In light of tragic events, the members of the Opera House fear for the future. Sarah meets with Jareth upon discovering a shocking truth.

A dark shadow enveloped the Opera House. Never in its history has it had tragedy such as this. There was a mixture of emotions throughout the occupants. Mostly, it was sadness, shock and anger but for others, there was a sense of relief and happiness. As the corpse was taken away, two members of the police arrived on the scene. The more senior of the two had a long black coat, a navy blue blouse with matching tie, dark trousers and brogues polished to a high shine. Their hair was an undercut with a stripe of blue through it, as well as a dappling of silver. Their sea-blue eyes were highlighted by the obsidian eyeliner. 20 years on the force had made them quite a hardened DCI, but deep down, they had a heart of gold. Their partner looked at the Opera House with amazement. Never had she seen anything so grand. A few years younger than her superior, she had a sunny disposition that balanced that of her colleague.

Her hair was bubblegum pink, which complimented her dark skin beautifully. A leather jacket kept the cold off her as she wasn't used to it, having come from a warmer climate. Her clunky high heeled boots carried her up the stairs as she made her way to the entrance. A plum turtleneck dress came down to her knees, so she didn't catch a chill. Her partner was at the bottom of the steps but they soon joined her. Neither had any idea what was in store for them.

**"What do you think, Chief? Do you really think that there's a ghost here?"**

**"I doubt it. The management could have made it up to draw in sales."**

**"That's true."**

**"Anyway, we best head in. Best not to keep them waiting any longer."**

**"Yes, Chief."**

The duo headed inside. Already Kima had a bad feeling about it all. From a young age, she could sense things that other people couldn't. Sensing when people were lying or hiding things from her. However, when she first discovered it, she inadvertently ruined her family. She sensed that her mother was having an affair with her father's best friend, that her brother was doing drugs which got him kicked out of their home and that her grandmother was dying but she didn't want anyone else to know to save fuss. Feeling guilty at what she caused, she decided to join the police force, where she could use it for good. Her heart was filled with trepidation as she was reluctant to go in. Haven, seeing this placed their hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

As they walked into the reception room, Haven could see Smythe and Langston sitting in the chairs near the staircase. From the look of their blood drained faces, it must have been a truly horrific crime. Haven thought it best that they introduce themselves.

**"Mr Langston, Mr Smythe. DCI Haven De Rosa. This is my partner DS Kima Ohan. I'm sorry to disturb you at this time, but could we ask you a few questions?"**

**"Of course. We'll do anything to help."**

Kima took out her notepad and pen from her pocket. As she flicked to a new page, she noticed that Smythe was quite pale.

**"Are you alright, Mr Smythe."**

**"I'll be fine, Detective. It's just come as a shock, that's all."**

**"I understand. Would you like a glass of water?"**

**"Yes please."**

With Kima getting a drink for Smythe, Haven was scoping it the rest of the building. Having studied Architecture at college, they were always fascinated by old buildings. Just by the age of it, they guessed that the Opera House must have hidden passages hidden throughout. However, they would need to prove that there was one inside the room where the victim was killed, as it was the key to solve the case. Kima arrived with the water and handed it to Smythe, who sipped it gently in order to calm him down. Haven could see that Smythe was in a bad way, so they would ask Langston most of the questions.

**"Mr Langston, could you tell us about your relationship with the victim?"**

**"Yes. She had been here for years. In all honesty, we haven't worked with her for long as we had recently become owners here. The previous owner is in Cornwall, on his retirement."**

**"I see. Do you have his contact details?"**

**"Of course, they're in the office. I'll go and get them."**

Haven gestured to Kima to follow him, in case he made a break for it. They could see that Smythe was starting to get better. They sat next to him, being careful not to badger him.

**"Can you think of anyone who would want to kill her?"**

**"Well, she wasn't exactly well liked. She had a diva like personality. Even though the others hated her, I can't see any of them commit murder, especially that graphic."  
**

Kima returned with Langston, along with the contact details. He handed it over to Haven, who placed it in an evidence bag. Both could see that Langston and Smythe was still distraught by what had happened. They decided to leave the questions for now. Along with the Forensic team, they made their way to the crime scene to see it for themselves.

...

Staring at the wall opposite her, Sarah allowed her mind to become blank so that she could try and think things through. For starters, she was trying to come to terms with Eliza's death. Even though she treated nearly all of the staff, Sarah struggled to believe that anyone could have killed her. She could see in Edward's eyes that his world just came crashing down. There had been rumors circulating that she was knocking him about, but there was no proof of it. Well, none that anyone could see.

Then there was Christian. He was blowing hot and cold all the time, Sarah didn't know whether she was coming or going. One minute he was loving and that, the next he was as cold as ice. She also had a feeling that he was manipulating her but she couldn't be sure. There was so much going on that some days, she felt that her head was going to explode.

The hunt was on to find Eliza's killer. Sarah knew that the police will be asking for statements and alibis. She couldn't exactly say that she had been with Jareth as he was like a ghost. She needed to talk to him, for him to give her guidance. To clear her head even more, she thought that she should go for a walk and sneakily go past the crime scene so she could have a gander.

As she left, she saw Christian pacing up and down like a mad man. She hid so that he couldn't see her. She couldn't make out what he was saying but she could tell from the tone of voice that it wasn't good. She didn't feel like talking to him as she was mentally exhausted from it all. As she was thinking of an excuse, he appeared around the corner.

**"AAHHH!"**

**"Sarah!"**

**"I wish you wouldn't do that, Christian, you scared me half to death."**

**"Terribly sorry. What were you thinking about?"**

**"Have you heard about Eliza?"**

**"I haven't, no."**

**"They found her body in the dressing room. Apparently her body was in a right old state."  
"I see."**

**"You don't seem very shocked about it."**

**"Well, my head has been over the place, with business and making sure that the Opera House is being maintained."**

**"You sure?"**

**"Why are you questioning everything I say, Sarah?! I don't have to explain myself to you!"**

**"There's no need for that. I was only asking."  
"Well, I'll thank you for leaving your nose out of my fucking business."**

Christian stormed off like a child in the midst of a temper tantrum. Sarah became exasperated. There was no need for him to fly off the handle like that. She guessed that she had no idea about what stresses he was under. She did feel guilty for pestering him. Perhaps she could make it up to him later. Moving swiftly down the staircase, she made it to Eliza's room, where she could see the CSIs in action. Kima sensed that someone was behind her. Turning around, she saw Sarah in the doorway.

**"May I help you?"**

**"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I'm Sarah. Sarah Williams. I'm a dancer here."  
**

**"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sarah. I'm DS Ohan."**

Sarah looked at the ground and saw Eliza being placed in a body bag. She shivered as the zip was being pulled up. It was final for her that she would never see Eliza again. Sarah thought that, if they had talked out their differences, they could have been friends but it was too late now. Haven saw Sarah and couldn't for the life of them think where they had seen her before. After a while, they recalled that they had seen her mother performing a long time ago. They were amazed that she looked so much like her.

**"Sarah, is it?"**

Haven peered round the door, so that Sarah could hear them.

**"Yes, that's right."**

**"Pleasure to meet you. I'm DCI De Rosa. Actually, I was wondering if you could help us?"**

**"I will do my best."  
**

Haven allowed Sarah into the room, warning her not to touch anything. They gestured to Sarah to stand beside them.

**"Do you know what these initials mean?"**

Sarah turned to the wall. Her heart leapt. Standing out of the emerald wallpaper was the initials O.G. A chill went straight down her spine. He wouldn't.

Would he?

**"I don't, sorry."**

**"Are you sure? You can take as long as you like."  
**

**"I'm sure, thanks. Haven't seen it before."  
**

**"Alright. Thank you for your help though."  
**

**"No problem. Always happy to help."  
  
** Sarah bade them farewell. As she walked away, she could feel anger bubbling up inside her. What in living fuck was he playing at? She never thought that he would resort to this. If it was true, she would have nothing to do with him. Christian saw her expression when she walked past him. He thought it best not to talk to her otherwise she would give him a right bollocking. He would talk to her when she had calmed down.

...

The candles gave off a bluish glow, indicating that Jareth was concentrating. He was writing his own opera, as it had been a dream of his to have it performed on stage. He had been writing for hours on end. He thought at one point that he had lost all feeling in his right hand from writing too much. As he paused to take a break, his thoughts drifted to Sarah. Since her 'disappearance', she hadn't been to see him in weeks. However, he gave her the benefit of the doubt as he knew that she would have been busy with her singing career. 

He poured himself a glass of age old bourbon and made his way to his chaise longue. Draping himself over the headrest, he wondered if she was alright. According to the wisps, something bad had happened but they had to leave before they could get anymore detail as they would have been spotted. Pondering as to what the event might have been, a warm light glowed to the left of him. As it dissipated, Sarah stood there with a face like thunder.

**"Ah Sarah, I was wondering what you had got to."**

**"Tell me it isn't true!"**

**"Is what true, dearest?"**

**"That you killed Eliza?!"**

Jareth was shocked. He had no idea. 

**"Sarah, I honestly don't know what you mean."**

**"Don't you?! I saw your initials carved into the wall of her room!"**

Jareth stood and made his way to Sarah. He could sense that she was in no mood to listen but he would try anyway.

**"You have to believe me. I had nothing to do with her death."  
**

**"Why should I believe you?! You killed Harry!"**

**"He had hurt families. He killed a child!"**

Sarah looked at Jareth with disbelief. 

**"You what?"**

**"He killed a child in a road traffic collision. The parents were relatives of mine."**

**"And you expect me to believe that? I'd known him for years, unlike you."**

**"It's the truth, I swear!"**

Sarah turned her back on him. She couldn't bear to look at his face. She knew Harry. He was like a brother to her. He wouldn't be capable of such a thing. Jareth was lying to save his own skin. That much was clear. She tore the necklace off and threw it straight at him.

**"Sarah?"**

**"You truly are a monster. I thought you were different, better than the men I've dealt with. I was wrong. I never want to see you again!"**

**"Sarah, please. I would never lie to you. Please come back to me."  
**

**"You can fuck straight off. I want nothing to do with you, so just leave me alone."  
**

**"I care for you. Sarah, I need you."**

He could see that her mind was already made up. His heart was breaking as he cared about her more deeply than he was letting on. Sarah never looked back as she ascended up the stairs. He could rot in hell for all she cared. Christian was right, he was a monster and nothing more. She couldn't believe how foolish she was. One thing was certain, she would not be making that mistake again.

**"Sarah?!"**

**"SARAH!!!!"**


End file.
